Y ahora... todo ha cambiado
by Arche
Summary: Mi primer intento de takari.. es un cuasi takari. TK le escribe una carta a Kari antes de la reunión en le capítulo final, leánlo y me dan su opinión.. ^-^


No hay explicaciÃ³n... solo...tan solo sucediÃ³. Todos se lo esperaban... siempre se lo habÃ­an esperado, nos habÃ­an encasillado por siempre en lo mismo... que Ã­bamos a quedar juntos..o tal vez Â¿nadie se lo imaginaba?.  
  
No me preguntes el porquÃ© escribo esto... no podrÃ­a contestÃ¡rtelo... ni yo mismo lo se. El recuerdo se me vino fugazmente a la mente mientras observaba el cielo... y no pude evitar recordarlo... lo siento. Ya han pasado mas de 26 aÃ±os desde entonces... ahora tengo familia una carrera, y tu tambiÃ©n.  
  
26 largos aÃ±os desde ese dÃ­a... siempre estÃ¡bamos juntos...y solo... solo sucediÃ³. Mi Ãºnica respuesta es que tal vez excedimos el lÃ­mite de la amistad... pero tampoco me preguntes por que creo esto... o porquÃ© pasÃ³ esto...  
  
Recuerdo muy bien ese dÃ­a en tu casa... estÃ¡bamos muy normales... ninguno de los 2 se lo esperaba. Y de pronto ese beso tibio... tus labios suaves y tiernos... ahhh... el simple hecho de tocarme los labios hace que las, mismas emociones me vuelvan, en estos momentos, a los labios mientras escribo estas palabras y una sonrisa dÃ©bil se articula en mi rostro. Tal vez fue tu voz de amiga... tu dedicaciÃ³n inconstante hacia mÃ­... tu sonrisa.... tu respiraciÃ³n... quiÃ©n sabe... sÃ³lo sucediÃ³...  
  
Al salir de tu casa me di cuenta... no antes... no... no pude darme cuenta antes, mas cuÃ¡ndo puse un pie fuera de tu casa lo supe... desde ese momento todo cambiÃ³ entre nosotros.. y para siempre... nada volverÃ­a a ser igual...absolutamente nada... Tal vez era algo que tenÃ­a que pasar..para que nos diÃ©semos cuenta de que solo estÃ¡bamos destinados a ser amigos.. claro que... ja!... por mi serÃ­amos mas que amigos.  
  
Y ahora sabes que mi corazÃ³n... lo ha confundido todo con amor, y lo peor de todo es que ahora sabes que cada dÃ­a que pasa sin ti la vida se me escapa de las manos... siento que muero una y otra vez.. cada vez que lo recuerdo...  
  
Cargo con este amor... pero a escondidas. Nunca me habÃ­a dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba... creo que eso me ocurriÃ³ porque sabÃ­a que ibas a estar siempre conmigo... mi amiga incondicional... tu, mi amiga de ayer...  
  
Pero cometÃ­ un error... no ibas a estar siempre conmigo...por un motivo u otro nos fuimos separando..uno a uno.... y finalmente te fuiste tu... esa mirada, la Ãºltima mirada que me diste la tengo grabada en el fondo de mi memoria...  
  
Y ya hace 26 aÃ±os de eso... 26 aÃ±os sin verte... sin decirte nada... quiÃ©n dirÃ­a... que los amigos de mas de 3 aÃ±os... en menos de 3 minutos cambiaran de tal forma de que no se hablarÃ­an durante 26 aÃ±os...  
  
No puedo evitar que unas lÃ¡grimas me caigan de los ojos... amiga... veo tu foto y me pregunto como estarÃ¡s... que harÃ¡s... amiga mÃ­a.... tu, mi amiga de ayer...  
  
Tus ojos, tu voz... amiga.... el latir de tu corazÃ³n... me hicieron sentir por ti... aquel amor que ahora se que perdÃ­...  
  
Recuerdo haber pactado... nada de enamorarnos... pero sucediÃ³... y hoy yo muero, puÃ©s ya no te tengo.... creo que eso no fue amor..... esa trampa que traen las incontables noches solo... pero dime Â¿ahora...como borrarÃ© tu nombre de mi?  
  
Ja... ya lo sÃ©... ya se el porquÃ© de esta carta... soy un escritor... mi trabajo es escribir.... ficticio o no... mi trabajo es escribir. IrÃ³nico.. como me gustarÃ­a que cada palabra.. que cada sÃ­laba impregnada en este papel fuesen un escrito ficticio... asÃ­ al menos.. podrÃ­a escribirle un final feliz.  
  
QuiÃ©n sabe que pasarÃ¡ cuando te vea... tal vez me aguante las ganas de comente a besos... o tal vez... no pueda contenerme... y me sacie de ti, ya que no sabrÃ© hasta cuÃ¡ndo te vuelva a ver... quizÃ¡... porquÃ© no decidiste quedarte conmigo... o a lo mejor..debo resignarme en haberte perdido.. y ahora.. me encuentro... tal vez solo.. no lo sÃ©.... solos e que estoy perdido entre tus olvidos... y tÃº..que solÃ­as ser mi luz... te has extinto... y brillas para otro..  
  
AquÃ­ llega Sato... mi hijo... nos vamos al digimundo... si... volveremos a encontrarnos despuÃ©s de 26 aÃ±os...  
  
Espero que al encontrarnos... puedas enseÃ±arme a olvidarte..porque solo no he podido.Esta carta permanecerÃ¡ en mi bolsillo hasta que me sienta lo suficientemente fuerte como para entregÃ¡rtela... tal vez nunca te la entregue y esta llegue a parar al basurero o en el mejor de los casos... a ser publicada como un relato ficticio  
  
Claro que... con un final feliz.... porque despuÃ©s de todo... ya sabes finalmente que mi corazÃ³n lo ha confundido todo con amor.... Â¿o no?.  
  
Takeru Takaishi  
  
Septiembre 20 2028  
  
El joven escritor Takaishi guardÃ³ cuidadosamente la carta en su bolsillo, y hoy... 3 aÃ±os despuÃ©s del suceso este relato ha sido publicado... claro que... ustedes saben...  
  
Los personajes son ficticios... y cualquier nombre o similitud con la realidad.... no es mas que mera coincidencia....  
  
  
  
Autora: Bueno, bueno... espero que les guste, primera ves que escribo sobre estos 2.... creo que me saliÃ³ muy lindo.. se lo dedico a Mi koushiro Yamato nuevamente.. porque siempre me estÃ¡ apoyando con mis historias... y siempre me anima, le gusta mucho este estilo de escritura.. asi que gracias. Y tambien a Jonathan Mwajajaj!!... que le encanta el takari..pero perdona por no dejar a Kari con ninguno!!!!  
  
REVIEWS!! ^-^ ARIGATOUUUU  
  
Arche 


End file.
